Final Fantasy X3
by Yumi Ariyama
Summary: What happens after Yuna is reunited with Tidus? The humorous adventures after the defeat of Vegnagunsaving of Spira. Contains very mild yaoi and yuri. Pairings inside: TidusWakka, YunaRikku, GippalBaralai, LuluAuron, LeBlancNooj


Hi, this is Yumi with a new fan fiction. I was out of it for a while (you know what I mean, right?), but hopefully I'm a better writer now, and I'm starting to write fan fiction again. This is my new final fantasy fanfic, **(insert title here)**. I hope you enjoy!

WARNING!!! This contains VERY mild yaoi (boy/boy) and yuri (girl/girl) relationships. If you do not like yaoi or yuri, I suggest you not read the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters (though I really wish I did…)

* * *

Yuna smiled. She, Rikku, Lulu, Tidus, Auron, and Wakka were going on a vacation to Kilika Island. "Isn't this going to be fun?" she giggled to Tidus and kissed him on the cheek. Tidus lightly blushed, but otherwise showed no reaction. 

"Aww," Wakka teased, "is the little boy trying not blush? How cute!" Lulu, Auron, and Rikku snickered while Tidus turned a deep hue of red this time.

"Come on," Yuna giggled, for she thought it was funny too, "Let's get on the boat and THEN make fun of 'Tidey Widey'". Everyone but Tidus laughed at that, who was now livid with anger but still refused to react.

With that, everybody got onto their boat which headed for Kilika. Ever since YRP had defeated Vegnagun and saved Spira, the people of Kilika had been acting nicer towards Yuna. One citizen had even reported that they felt guilty that "we turned our backs on Yuna for siding with New Yevon."

But now, the rivalry had ceased between New Yevon and the Youth League. Both had combined into one group; New Spira. The leaders, Baralai and Gippal (Nooj had succeeded Gippal as his successor and went off with LeBlanc to god knows where), were natural partners, since they both were also in love with each other. They came out right after the defeat of Vegnagun and although they shocked everyone, soon enough everybody was happy for the gay couple.

They weren't the only ones. Yuna had also come out and revealed that she liked Rikku. Rikku also admitted that she had feelings for Yuna. The same thing happened between Tidus and Wakka. They were the only couple that the others didn't react negatively to (because everyone thought they were hot together). Lulu, Auron, and Paine ended up being the only straight ones. But soon enough, they got used to the strange assortment of gay couples. Soon enough, Lulu and Auron fell in love and they became the first of Yuna's guardians to be in a straight relationship. Paine didn't care; as long as they didn't bother her, she was fine.

"What a nice view, don't you just love this sunset?" Yuna sighed as she relaxed on the ship's deck. She and Rikku were both in bikinis relaxing on beach chairs. The sunset seemed extremely romantic. "It is a really romantic night," Rikku sighed. "Do you want to get romantic with me?" She giggled into Yuna's ear.

Yuna smirked, "Sure, why not? But we'd better go back to our room. Don't want to disrupt the peace with-you know,"

They then went back to their private room. The ship was going to arrive tomorrow, and that was perfectly all right with them. They passed Tidus and Wakka's cabin, and they could hear Tidus and Wakka making strange sounds.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones who are going to have a romantic night," Rikku smirked and kissed Yuna. They quickly ducked into their room…

,,,which turned out to be Lulu's and Auron's. Lulu was still in the lounge, and Auron had just come streak naked from the shower.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" he screamed at the two girls who quickly ran out and slammed the door shut. Rikku, still being carefree, giggled, "seems like he's a little tight, Yunie".

They then went into the next room, which turned out to be Baralai and Gippal's. The two were making out on the bed when Yuna and Rikku opened the door.

"Eep! Who's there?!" Gippal squeaked as he rolled off the bed, falling headfirst onto the floor. "Oh, it's just Yuna and Rikku," he sighed as he rubbed his hurt head.

"Wait, why are you two here? Why didn't you tell us you would also be going on a trip to Kilika?" Yuna asked.

"Well, um, something came up with Nooj and we were going to see-" Gippal began but was soon cut off by Baralai who roughly kissed him and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Maybe we should just leave," Rikku gestured to Yuna. "Never a better time," Yuna agreed, and they both ran out before anything…"interesting" happened between the two.

"Man, why doesn't this place have locks on the doors?" Rikku moaned "We'll never find our room!"

"Umm, Rikku," Yuna gestured, but Rikku wasn't paying any attention and continued to ramble on.

"We'll be stuck out here and we can't sleep so tomorrow we won't be able to enjoy Kilika and everyone will be sad, and-"

"RIKKU!"

"What?"

"Umm, if you haven't noticed, each of the rooms has signs on their doors. That one says 'Baralai/Gippal'; this says 'Auron/Lulu'; and…"

"Eww! Tidus' and Wakka's room says 'Do Not Disturb-having extreme sex with each other'. What were they thinking when they replaced the sign? There are

"RIKKU! FOR GOD'S SAKE, THAT MEANS OUR ROOM HAS OUR NAMES ON IT!"

"Oh, okay…but none of them have our names on it."

"You think maybe the one that says 'high summoner/her brat' is ours?"

"Hey! I'm not a brat…someone crossed out "Rikku" and put our brat…and it looks like your handwriting!"

"Oh yeah? Well maybe you should try to be less of a brat and then maybe next time I won't do that,"

"Really, well look again."

"You crossed out 'high summoner' and put "Yunie"? You're letting others know your nickname for me?!"

Rikku and Yuna continued to argue as they went into their room…

…But by accident, due to their attention on each other and not on the way they were heading, they accidentally went into Tidus and Wakka's room.

The screams of two girls were heard by Kimahri on Mt. Gagazet. "Yuna win screaming contest," he muttered, "She and Rikku loud screamers. Probably walk in on Tidus and Wakka," he chuckled.

* * *

Please review! I need to know how can improve this fic! This is going to be my 2nd non-one-shot. (I deleted my first one). This is the first fanfic that I've written that actually has romance in it. Any comments would help trememdously. 

One other thing: PLEASE DON'T FLAME. YOU CAN CRITISIZE THE STORY BUT NOT THE PLOT. Thank you.


End file.
